


Kiss You

by lunick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan always said that he was going to kiss May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You

“Do ya wanna kiss me, May?” Brendan yelled, chasing her around the yard. No, no, she shrieked back through her laughter, I don’t want to kiss you, you’re my best friend. He did it just to bother her— you could tell by the boyish, grinning smirk on his face that he had perfectly trained to use at will, even just at the age of 10. The brunette skidded around a corner, holding in her breath and trying so hard not to laugh

”Got ya!” He said, placing his hands on either side of her. May let out little, breathless giggles from the chase, her face colored pink from running. Brendan straightened up, putting a finger to his cheek. “Hm— ! I think I’ll let you off this time… just this once!” To punctuate his sentence, he bopped her gently on the nose before sprinting away, turning around and waving a good bye while running backwards. Just when he was out of sight, May drooped against the wall. She clasped her hands together and started walking back to her own house, until Brendan’s voice yelling her name made her turn.

“I’m gonna kiss you one day, May!”

—-

“Do you wanna kiss me, May?” He asks, leans against the wall, his head bowed so he can look up at his best friend, brown eyes wide and dark eyebrows raised expectantly and that same old grin on his lips — no, it’s not the same old grin. It’s older, it’s more mature. May blinks, her lips slightly parted, she’s speechless.

“I, uh…” She stammers, trying to collect her thoughts. “Well, I mean… you’re… you’re my best friend! I don’t—”

“So what,” he says softly. It’s not a question, he doesn’t want an answer. Being best friends has nothing to do with it. His gaze moves momentarily to the floor and he slicks his top row of teeth up against his bottom lip. He gets impossibly close to her ear, each breath making her skin prick up. “Do you wanna kiss me, May?” He repeats, she can almost feel the smirk on his lips.

“Yeah,” she says, without thinking, her voice not much louder than a breath. She doesn’t even have time to correct herself, because before she knew it, his hand was placed on the side of her face, smiling lips were pressed against her’s.

“Told you I would kiss you one day.”


End file.
